


It takes practice

by cherrygoldlove



Series: That’s what sugar babies do [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Or so Tony thinks, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, not your typical sugar baby peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Their first dinner date is a disaster and Tony is baffled.He picked his usual 'charm the pants off' restaurant, planned to wine and dine and impress the kid with some top-notch food and cocktails, and then go back to the kid's apartment for a round or two of amazing sex, but looking at the kid now, nothing was going according to Tony's plan.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: That’s what sugar babies do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629910
Comments: 17
Kudos: 260





	It takes practice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your warm comments on the previous fic in this series!!! <3  
It's very motivating :D

Their first dinner date is a disaster and Tony is baffled.

He picked his usual 'charm the pants off' restaurant, planned to wine and dine and impress the kid with some top-notch food and cocktails, and then go back to the kid's apartment for a round or two of amazing sex, but looking at the kid now, nothing was going according to Tony's plan.

He had him dress up nicely - yes, he had bought the kid some stuff to fill in the wardrobes in the apartment, nothing properly tailored yet, but nice enough - designer - and he picked him up in his cherry-red Camaro and picked a table off to the side as to not put too much of a spotlight on them, so by all of Tony’s previous dates, the kid should be swooning in his seat and be really sweet on Tony.

Instead, Peter is tense, jittery and despite clearly doing his damn best to appear like he's enjoying himself he’s failing miserably. It's painful to watch and is making Tony feel uncomfortable and awkward, which, really, is a first.

Tony never had to work so hard to have his date relax and have fun and he’d dealt with his fair share of star-struck starlets and dumb, pretty blonds.

It was clear Peter was not used to the posh setting - he was fumbling with cutlery and napkins, he was constantly glancing at what Tony was doing, copying his moves the best he could and trying to look casual about it, and he was constantly glancing around, self-conscious and jumpy and tugging at the sleeves of his maroon cashmere sweater.

Tony tried to make little jokes, a bit of teasing, tried all the usual topics of conversation, but nothing got him more than a 'nod and smile' attitude and one-word responses, so with an exasperated sigh he tried to make inconspicuous, he decided that that was it. He tried his best and there's nothing more he can do now to save the situation. 

Maybe he should just limit their interactions to the bedroom. Fuck the boy silly to get it out of his system and just let this thing go, this idea he could have a fun, sexy thing on his arm to show around and not get bored on the outings and galas and other boring shit he was forced to attend. Someone on his side to share inside jokes with as he was making nice with this or that stuck up arsehole.

They didn’t just seem to have as much chemistry live as they had through emails and text messages it seems, so time to make that dream die.

Resigned, Tony starts to talk shop - his programming, his AI, robotics, all that jazz.

It's a topic that usually makes his dates bored to tears, but at least it's entertaining for him. Yes, he loves to hear himself talk and especially about this. Sue him, it’s his passion. 

What he didn't count on was Peter perking up, a flicker of real interest peaking through. 

At first, he doesn’t notice it, too much inside his head and just rattling on, but then he’s interrupted by a question here and there and then he actually has to stop for a moment to think about the answer, as it’s a really complex issue and he needs to consider all angles, and- he stops short. It’s happening. They’re having a conversation, they’re both engaged in a topic and it's about Tony's favourite subject. How is that possible? 

Peter is leaning forward, attentive and focused and there’s a genuine smile on his lips and his eyes are wide and sparkling with interest as he waits for Tony to answer, and Tony? Tony is starstruck. He’s rendered speechless and he thinks if someone handed him a mirror now there’d be stars in his eyes, literally. 

To cover up his awkward pause, he reaches for his glass and takes a big swing of the wine, looking at Peter over the rim, taking him in.

He puts the glass back on the table and puts his elbows on the table, so he’s also leaning over the table towards Peter. With a smile, he continues their conversation.

*

Tony can't keep his hands to himself when they're in the elevator going up to the kid's apartment. He crowds Peter up against a wall and kisses him dirty as his hands grope that perfect bubble butt hidden by grey slacks, only stepping back when there's a loud ping signaling they reached their floor. 

The kid has neighbours after all, no reason to aggravate them so soon.

They make their way to the apartment without interruptions though and as soon as the doors close behind them Tony is pushing Peter up against them, nudging his thigh between the kid's legs, hands tugging at the boy's shirt and sweater. They needed to be naked like yesterday. 

Their lips press hotly together, sliding smoothly, wetly and Tony nips gently on Peter's tongue when it sneaked into his mouth. It's sinful, the boy is sinful. 

He leaves the boy's mouth and trails kisses across a rounded cheek. The kid had ridiculous cheeks - they had pronounced, smoothly rounded cheekbones followed by a dip only to end up in an adorable roundness that sometimes made it look like the boy had his mouth full of water. Or other liquid. Like- not going there yet or he'd most likely cum in his pants. But one day he’ll have the kid give him a blowjob just to test his theory.

He gives the shapely ear he finds on his trail a broad lick which he follows with his tongue trailing the delicate shell, running over the ridges, mapping out the shape. Sliding lower, he curls his tongue under the ear and he follows with his mouth and teeth to sucks on the earlobe, biting and tugging gently. 

Breathy moans in his ear and Peter’s hands in his hair and on his shoulder make him forget about the world outside of their embrace. He’s pressed flush against the kid, hands on his hips pulling him closer, grinding their hard cocks together.

He startles when a vibration starts in his inside jacket pocket.

Bloody phone. 

With a deep groan, he lets his head fall to the kid's shoulder, forehead resting on the surprisingly sharp collarbone as he breathes in deeply to calm down, regulate his breathing.

"For fuck's sake!” he curses lowly and pulls away. “Sorry Pete, need to take it. Only two people have that number and know not to call it, so when it rings, it's damn important."

He leans back in to place a quick kiss to the boys confused mouth and forces himself to let go of the round arse, giving it a mournful pat as a goodbye and then reaches into his front pocket to retrieve his phone. This seriously better be bloody important.

"Go and freshen up and I'll meet you in the bedroom, hm?." he steps back, his eyes still on Peter as he licks his lips and looks him up and down. Then he presses the phone to his ear, fingers on the side button accepting the call and he turns swiftly around, donning his CEO persona on. 

*

*Peter*

He's a bit confused, going from the heavy makeout session to Tony pulling away abruptly, leaving him cold and wanting. 

He feels bad for Tony, that his work can't let him rest and he wonders if the man would have to leave before they have sex or can they have a quicky before he rushes off.

Sex with Tony is a bit confusing now. At the gang bang it was obvious he was just supposed to lay there and take it and yet at the very last intercourse Tony wanted him to come and did his best to help Peter enjoy is despite all the discomfort and yesterday it was the same.

Tony was a generous lover and definitely not selfish. 

His previous clients were more detached. They just wanted hot sex with a barely legal twink, it was about them and not Peter and the times he was required to orgasm it was kind of left to him how he’d get there. So Tony’s care was confusing.

With a deep sigh, Peter pulled away from the wall and made his way to the bathroom.

Undressing quickly, he stepped into the shower and washed up. Paying special attention to his butt and privates, keeping clean was easy as he liked to keep himself hairless between his legs. It added to his twink charm and after he mastered the art of not getting ingrown hair he quite liked it himself.

He douched before going out for the dinner but he thought it would not hurt to repeat it now, just to make sure, so he reached for the enema bulb he kept in a special box near the shower and filled it up with water.

After experiencing bare sex it kind of felt similar, to be filled up with warm liquid and he was a bit reluctant to admit he started to like douching a bit after not enjoying the experience at first. 

Nice and clean inside out, he even washed his teeth quickly, he toweled off and went to the bedroom.

He located the lube and fingered himself a bit with it. Enough to make it manageable if Tony decided to just slide in and a good enough prep to reduce the time later.

Tony was still talking on the phone, his voice raised and annoyed, so Peter laid down on the bed and made himself comfortable on his stomach. He made sure to be posed sexily, butt facing the entry to the bedroom as he reached for his phone and drowned in social media, waiting for Tony to come back or leave.

*

Phonecall done, he threw the phone on the couch. 

He’ll deal with it properly tomorrow, for now, he refused to get more involved. He had Peter waiting for him in the bedroom, hopefully, naked and ready for some loving.

With a smile, he got rid of his tie and made his way to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went.

*

Peter was a delight under him, so flexible. Laying on his back under Tony, his thighs spread so wide Tony could easily see his hard cock sliding in and out of the pink, stretched thin pucker.

It looked not so different from the kid’s thin lips and it made him smile as he changed position, sliding off his knees so he was more laying on the kid than being on his knees, the pillow under Peter’s hips still holding them in a good position for Tony to thrust into him, move coming more from his thighs and hips that knees, allowing him to grind his cock deeper in, making Peter groan and twitch, tensing up.

He placed his mouth against Peter’s in a fairly good imitation of a kiss in their mid-sex heavy breathing phase and Peter licked into his mouth before his head fell back with a moan as Tony apparently caught his prostate on that thrust. 

It was hot and sexy and he really enjoyed himself but he couldn’t shake a feeling that despite it all Peter was not really into it. He moaned and groaned at the right times and his cock was hard against his belly, but his hands were just clutching at Tony without wandering much and there was a tension in the boy’s body that had little to do with staving off an orgasm. He was keeping his legs open and his hips canted into the thrust, but there was no real lust in his moves. He was just… there.

So Tony lifts up, elbows straight and blocked as he looks down at Peter sprawled under him. 

“You're really not into it tonight.”

“What?”

“Was it the phone call? Did it put you out of the mood?”

“N-No.” 

“But you're not very into the moment, are you? Wanna stop?”

“No, I'm, I’m good, uh, don't wanna stop.”

“You sure? I don't feel the vibe from you, not having fun much, are you?” Tony is not sure why it bothers him… but it does. “You know you can say no, right?”

“Y-yes?” 

“Peter. Consent is very important. You can say no anytime. I don't own you or something. Use your colour code words, alright? Your safe word, what was it? Spider, right?”

Peter nods.

"See? I remember. Good. So. You wanna tell me something?" 

“No?”

Tony gives him a pointed look. 

"Green." 

"So you're giving me explicit, freely given consent?" 

"/Enthusiastic/, Mr. Stark" Peter replies solemnly with an earnest look on his face. 

Giving in to his impulses Tony fucks into Peter's tight heat couple times. The kid cants his hips up dutifully, welcoming the thrusts and his cock is still chubbed up, but there's still something not quite right, something niggling at the back of Tony's mind. 

Then something occurs to Tony. 

He stills his hips and looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow. 

"Did you ever have /sex/ sex? The fun kind? The fooling around, messy, I really wanna fuck but don't know what I'm really doing sex?" 

Peter's face turns into shuts down mode, a butter wouldn't melt in his mouth mask. 

"Peter?" 

"I had had a lot of sex Mr Stark." 

"Did you ever have sex you weren't paid for?" 

Peter bites his lip.

"There was this one time I /technically/ didn't receive money for..." 

"Let me rephrase: did you ever have sex just because you wanted to and just for the sake of having sex cause it feels good? Not-with-a-client kind of sex?" 

Peter just looks sheepish at that.

"And your cherry?" 

There was a long, quiet tense moment making Tony mentally go over all the bad shit that could have happened to the kid before Peter spoke.

"I auctioned it off."

"What?"

"Y-yeah, there are these sites..."

"How much?"

"25 grand? Hotel and all expenses paid too."

"So you just..." Tony lifts his left hand to do a vague gesture and it makes him lose his balance a bit, which turns to his cock nudging deeper into Peter and the boy tightening up deliciously making them both moan. 

"I think I should pull out for this conversation." Tony mumbles, sliding out.

Peter tries to clutch at him, not let him go but he manages to dodge the grabby hands and is now sitting back on his hunches, his wet cock cooling down rapidly making it feel really unpleasant on the still hard flesh. And looking at Peter’s gaping, pink hole is not helping him think straight either. It makes him think /gay/. 

With a groan, he rolls to his back next to Peter and grabs around for the bedsheet and wipes his cock in the soft material. After a second of consideration, he keeps it covering his crotch. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice is all worried and Tony is kind of grateful he doesn't see the puppy dog eyes the kid is surely sporting before he covers his face with his hands, rubbing across his eyelids.

"Give me a moment kid, my big head needs to convince my little head we need to talk before we fuck." 

“But there’s nothing to talk about… is there?”

“You never had /sex/ sex.” he asks again. States. 

“There was never much point?”

“But, you're gay, or bi, or something yes? Not like, just heterosexual? You /do/ get off do you?”

“Yeah, yes I do, but... Between school and work and m-my, uh, I never had time to get, like, a boyfriend or something, and then-. So, um, yeah. All work and no play, hah.” Peter tries for a joke.

That's why he was so perfect for their gang bang, laying back and just taking it was something Peter knew how to do. Uncomfortable, unengaged sex was the only one he knew. And it was such a shame, cause he was such a darling. Someone should cherish him in bed, have him have fun.

And it occurs to Tony that he did exactly the same thing, the first night they ever met, duh, obviously, but also yesterday. He just put his pleasure first, put Peter on his back and had his wicked way with him. Too lust driven to really care about his partner.

Just only when he expected some level of mutuality, an initiative from his partner, was he driven up short as he didn’t get what he was expecting. 

He wasn’t jaded enough to think that Peter was head over heels for him or whatnot, but he expected the kid to be just a bit into him, sexually attracted and proactive in pleasure-seeking.

And now it turns out the kid was like a dildo-experienced virgin. A grand, powerful sports car that was driven by an 80-year-old grandma that wasn’t even serviced at an authorised dealer. 

He thinks he’s never even /had/ a virgin before? Or if he had he never knew about it as they’ve been enthusiastic and confident enough for the sex to be an easy, fun thing. 

“I- I think I should go now.” Tony falters a moment in a half-aborted move before springing into action and getting off the bed. Damn, his clothes were strewn all across the floor from the living room to the bedroom. It seemed like a good idea then. Oh well. He had experience with ‘awkward’.

He halts in his moves, freezes after he straightens up from lifting his shirt from the floor when he hears a muffled sob behind his back.

Fuck. Just not /that/.

Shoulders slumping, he turns around.

Peter is wrapped in the white bedding, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs on the floor and back turned towards Tony. He looks like a mountain of whipped cream. Or jello. As the mountain is shaking with the kid’s quiet sobs.

“Kid…”

Fuck. he can’t just leave the kid crying like that, even as the whole situation grates at Tony’s nerves. That’s not why he wanted a sexy hooker. He knew they came with all kinds of emotional baggage, but they were /not/ meant to make Tony catch ‘feels’ and start to, ugh, care. On an emotional level. It was supposed to be a light, emotionally light, exchange of sex, sex and some more sex. Wrapped in fun and companionship and just easy going sex. Did he mention mutually satisfying sex?

Cursing at himself and Peter’s cute arse, he goes and kneels in front of the miserable burrito. How is this his life?

“Hey, Pete, there’s really no reason for you to cry your eyes out, you know?” he says with a sigh laying a hand on Peter’s knee.

“Does this mean the deal is off?” Peter's voice was so small, barely audible and it cut at Tony's heart. Fuck. “I-I’m sorry Mr Stark. I’m sorry I disappointed you…”

“No, come on Pete, no. That’s not what-” he cuts himself off not sure what to say. “Hey you know what? Go cruising, find someone you want to have sex with, experiment a bit and then we’ll try this thing again, hm?”

Peter’s face falls even more and it makes Tony confused. He just gave the kid a free pass on sexcapades, he should be thrilled not… disappointed?

The boy takes a deep breath, clearly bracing himself, mouth set in a thin line and he nods, first it seems to himself, eyes downcast but then he looks at Tony and nods again.

“Alright. I- I’ll pack up now, and-”

“What?” Tony is dumbfounded, which seems to confuse Peter too.

“You don’t want me here anymore, right? So I’ll go back to my apartment and, and do what you just said, cruise, and… and find someone and, and then maybe… maybe you’d want me again?”

“That’s not-”

“But you’ll pay me for tonight, right? You did put it in.” Peter looks at him from under his lashes, hopeful and determined.

“God, you really are a sugar /baby/" Tony said with a full of exasperated wonder sigh, which, clearly was the wrong thing to say as it resulted in a fresh wave of tears.

Tony lets his head fall back in a groan. Fuuuuckk… he still finds the kid unbearably hot and his cock is still rock hard.

Fine. If you can’t change your circumstances, the one thing you can change is your attitude.  
He still really wants to have Peter around and fuck him silly however many times he can, so…

"But you'll be my baby, hm?” Tony nudges Peter's knees apart and shuffles closer on his knees, cups Peter’s cheeks in his palms to have the kid look at him. “My baby doll, hm?”

He wipes the tears from under the boy’s eyes with his thumbs, looks into the red-rimmed honey brown eyes. 

“You'll let me pose you, please you. Debauch you."

He leans in to place a gentle kiss against the kid’s lips and then rest their foreheads together.

“Hm? I’m not letting you go if you don’t want to be let go, but I need something more from you. I need you to be less of a pillow princess and more of a naughty kitten, alright?”  
That makes Peter’s face twist in an affronted expression and then startle a laugh out of him. “Show me you like it, how you like it, boost my ego a bit, show me I still got it to make young things go wild.”

Peter nods with another laugh.

“Yeah, baby? We got a deal?” 

"I won't call you 'daddy'" Peter replies petulantly, with an unsure grin pulling at his mouth.

“We’ll see about that.” Tony play-threatens as moves in for a languid kiss which Peter reciprocates enthusiastically.

They kiss for a long moment before Tony pulls away with a disgusted face and turns towards the bedside table to pull out a couple of tissues.

“I like it wet and messy, but not /this/ way.” He says as he hands them to Peter. “Blow your nose and I’ll blow you. Seems a fair exchange?”

Peter holds a hand to his runny nose and laughs, accepting the tissues. He’s blushing with embarrassment all the way down to his chest.

Meanwhile, Tony pulls the sheets away to reveal Peter's crotch. The kid's cock is all soft, shriveled into a tiny prune after the emotional roller coaster. The uncut skin is hiding what Tony knows is a perfectly round, pink cock head and he leans down to put it in his mouth, to coax it out. Peter is a grower, so he knows the nub will lengthen out into a nicely sized cock given proper attention so he gives it all.

He thinks he’s lucky the kid doesn’t seem to realise he’s got him wrapped all around his little… cock. More than literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it!  
Do you have any fail-sugar-baby tropes you like? :D


End file.
